Sweet Dreams
by Bolinsexual
Summary: Mako gave him a blank look and tightened his hold around his wrists. "Well you know what, I'm tired, so this is gonna be quick." Bolin quirked an eyebrow and licked his lips. "Oh really now? We'll see about that." He stated while returning his brother a smug look.


**Rating:** MA

**Paring:** Makolin, hint at Makorralin/Borra

ッ

Mako realized something as he was lying in bed and that something was that he absolutely loved sleep. It was the only time he had peace and quiet, other than when Bolin wasn't around. It was the only time he could seriously think to himself and not have any interruptions in his thoughts before drifting to sleep from Korra or Bolin. Sure, sometimes his sleep took a turn for the worse and he'd wake up with a sheen of sweat from a nightmare. It pissed him off that his nightmares only revolved around the same two things. One was watching his parents die and him not doing anything to stop it and the other was defending him and Bolin on the streets back when they were younger.

It was rare when he dreamed, but when he did it was always those two, or something along those lines. He hated those dreams; they usually took away from his sleep and left him frustrated and awake, just like Bolin was doing now by calling his name across the room. He was really trying to ignore it. Working at the power plant earlier that day completely wiped him out. He didn't own a watch, but he had the feeling he didn't sleep longer than three hours. He had to go the power plant again soon to work overtime. He actually wanted money to put away and for Bolin's food fund.

Mako sighed in frustration and removed the pillow from his face. "What is it Bolin? I would really like to sleep." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

A smirk appeared on his lips from his brother finally responding. "I need you right now."

He sat up on his elbows and looked across the room at him proudly wearing his puppy dogface. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Bolin shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, my dream was pretty fantastic till it got cut off."

In his slightly drowsy state, it took him a moment to understand what he meant. "You had a wet dream didn't you?"

He gave him a smug look and nodded. "It was so perfect, you don't even understand."

Mako gave him an irritated look. "You woke me up for that? Why do you need me?"

His brother gave him an impassive look. "You know why I need you."

He rolled his eyes and lay back down. "I'm not going to have sex with you right now. I'm really tired and you could just use your hand like you usually do."

Bolin loudly groaned and huffed. "Mako please! I'm so hard I can earth bend with my dick."

He lightly chuckled before putting the pillow back over his face. "Just use your hand and go back to bed, please." He trailed off while slowly drifting into sleep. It didn't last long since he started to feel tiny pieces of rock hitting his arms and legs. "Seriously Bolin? Stop bending and go back to sleep."

He folded his arms and turned to face the wall. "It wasn't me, it was my dick. I warned you."

He rolled his eyes and turned to face his wall. "Oh be quiet Bolin."

"Ugh, fine. I'll just try and go back to my dream," he said to himself with a sigh, "I mean, at least someone will fuck me in my dreams. God Mako, Korra was fucking me so good. It was like, she knew how to use a dick. It was like she was born with that shit and she's been using it her whole life. Oh my god... I'm surprised I didn't cream my underwear in my sleep from how good she was. You know, in all honesty, she was actually kinda better than you."

Mako sat silently as he listened to his brother's rant. He knew what he was doing. Trying to lure him in so they could have sex, well it wasn't going to work. "Bolin. Shut the fuck up."

A smile grew on his face and he continued to talk. "No wait, this is the best part. The way her fingers were touching me, how rough she was fucking me. Oh god, and the way she bit my neck while she was fucking me. I swear she drew blood. It was that kind of that rough kinky sex that everybody needs from time to time to get all their frustrations out, like shit Mako. I really wanna see Korra right now. I mean, I know she'd totally fuck me right now if I asked, unlike somebody over–."

In the midst of Bolin running his mouth, Mako was already walked across the room, went up the ladder, and was in his bed. He wasted no time by turning his little brother on his back and straddling him with his hands pinned to the mattress by his own. "I told you to shut the fuck up."

He gave a light chuckle. "I told you to get over here and fuck me, but you took too long."

Mako gave him a blank look and tightened his hold around his wrists. "Well you know what, I'm tired, so this is gonna be quick."

Bolin quirked an eyebrow and licked his lips. "Oh really now? We'll see about that." He stated while returning his brother a smug look.

He snorted while looking his brother in the eyes. They were jade, the color they always turned when he was filled with lust. He took one more terse look at his brother's handsome face before he descended his lips upon his. They both groaned into the kiss when it started to turn hot and heavy. Bolin lost dominance in the kiss when Mako's hand finally made contact with his cock. He smirked into the kiss from how hard his little brother was. His long nimble fingers began to pump him slowly while now leaving rough kisses all over the earthbenders neck. In between, a gasp or a curse would be whispered under Bolin's breath. At the rate Mako was going, it was going to be quick like he said, which is something he definitely didn't want.

Bolin caught Mako's hand mid pump. He removed himself from the crook of his brothers neck and gave him a questioning look. "Is there something wrong?"

He nodded his head. "I'm not face down in my mattress crying out your name." He stated hotly into his brother's ear.

Mako shuddered when he felt his brother's tongue at his earlobe. "Well then, I can change that." He replied while giving his brother's length one more tug.

He lightly grunted before he began to help Mako remove both of their underwear. Both of their under garments were thrown to the side without hast as their bodies made contact skin to skin. They brother's had sounds of approval spilling from their lips due to contact. The older brother let out a small hiss as his hard on brushed against his little brother's. Bolin shuddered from the contact and slightly bucked his hips. It wasn't a surprise that his brother began to do the same. The gyration of both of their hips became uncontrollable, they were both moving absent mindedly in reaction to the pleasure.

The earthbender was the one who managed to make his brother to come to a halt by mumbling the word stop. His amber eyes connected with brother's jade ones, and understood what he wanted more. Mako took two of his fingers and put them up to his brother's lips. He took them into his mouth and looked directly into eyes. He sucked on them hard, twirling his tongue up and down his nimble fingers all the way to the knuckles. He fought the urge to smirk during his sucking when he heard a small moan come from the lips above him. It encouraged him further and he nibbled delicately on the tips of his fingers.

Mako looked down at his brother and shivered. Thoughts began to probe his mind of those lips wrapped around something else that needed more attention. He shook the thought from his mind pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet noise. Bolin quirked an eyebrow, but didn't protest as Mako one handedly flipped him on his stomach. He dryly chuckled at his strength until he was hardly smacked on his bottom, and his chuckle turned into a surprised gasp. The firebender smirked at his brother's reaction before he continued on and pressed both of his fingers into his puckered entrance.

The sting of pain from his ass subsided and was easy replaced with the slowly pleasuring feeling of Mako's fingers probing and stretching his insides. A moan escaped his lips as a sensitive spot was brushed inside of him, which encouraged his brother to brush against the spot every once in a while while continuing to prepare him. After a minute, the elder brother felt that he was fully prepared. He spit into his hand as a substitute for lube and wrapped his hand around his dick. He spit into his hand a couple more times just to make sure.

"I'm sorry if this doesn't feel that great Bo. We ran out of lube the other day." He mumbled while positioning himself with the head of his cock began to push against Bolin's entrance.

He groaned as he began to be filled from behind. "It's fine, you know how I like it rough." He got out between gasps and groans.

Mako lightly chuckled. "Good, get ready to get your world rocked. Pun intended." He stated before pulling out and harshly thrusting back in.

The earthbender's laughter was cut off by a moan. His brother took that as a hint to continue, and his hips began moving on their own accord. His pace crescendoed from slow and hard to fast and harsh. The sounds that could be heard throughout the room were the moans and groans of satisfaction, the shallow breathing of both boys being pleasured, and the slapping of skin against each other. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Bolin as soon as a heated hand was wrapped around his cock. The fullness erraticly ploughing out of him and now his neglected hard on was getting the attention it gravely needed. All the contact nearly set him over the edge. Mako then bit the corner of his lip as he realized he was on the same edge his brother was. He changed his position so that he was guaranteed to hit his sweet spot. He knew he achieved it when he heard his little brother cry out his name in a ragged breath.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he continued to plunge in and out of his tight heat whilst brushing his spot every time. A couple more rough thrusts and before he knew it, Bolin was coming hard. He fisted the sheets as he grunted out Mako's name in pleasure. The sound of his name haphazardly spilling out of his mouth in bliss, the tightness wrapping around him, and the stickiness essence known as his brother coating his hand pushed him to his peak. He came just as hard while hissing out Bolin's name.

As he came down from the pleasure, he realized the vice grip he had on his brother's waist as soon as he released his grip and the tension in his hands subdued. He slowly pulled out of him and made the same grunt the earthbender made from below him. Bolin turned over so that he could lay on his back next to Mako who joined him. He let out a low whistle as his head hit the pillow and relaxed. He glanced at his brother out the corner of his eye and noticed his eyes were closed.

He frowned. "Are you sleeping?"

He sucked his teeth before opening his eyes to see his brother's looking straight back at him. "I was trying to. Now shut up."

He nodded. "Oh okay," he mumbled while watching his eyes close once more, "but thanks."

His amber eyes opened and looked into his brothers green ones. "You're welcome, now sleep."

Bolin grinned before turning on his side and fluffing up his pillow. "After that, how could I not."

Mako smirked and quickly drifted off to well needed sleep.

ッ

**Review please. :)**


End file.
